Lone Star of the Mist
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Himesa Fuyumi of the Mist begins to adjust to her life with her teammates and sensei in Konoha. However, when she starts to regain memories of her hidden past and a certain Uchiha... SasuXOC Find out in Lone Star of the Mist! New Chapter HIATUS
1. So You're Him?

**I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. If I owned Naruto, the whole world would become a ninja universe. XD **

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter One So You're... Him?**

**Name:** Himesa, Fuyumi  
**Age:** 12 (same as Uchiha, Sasuke)  
**Hair Color: **Sea Green; **Eye Color: **Gold; **Height: **4' 10'' (same as Haruno, Sakura); **Face: **Wears a mask like Kakashi-sensei  
**Hidden Village:** Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Village of the Mist)  
**Rank:** Genin Weapon (order from "used most" to "used least"): katana (sword) master, fuuma shuriken (demon shuriken) master, kunai, shuriken  
**Jutsu:** ninjutsu mostly suiton (water style) or katon (fire style) jutsu, genjutsu (average), taijutsu (normal)  
**Ichizoku** (Clan)**:** Himesa ichizoku  
**Kekkei Genkai** (Bloodline limit)**:** Hoshigan (it's an eye technique like Sharingan and Byakugan)

**Kakashi's POV ****  
**_  
__Dear Akina,_

_It has been a while since I've received word from you. Ehehe... Sorry... It's been about, how long? Hmm... A year since I last wrote to you? Hehehe... Forgive me... You see... Er... Knowing you, you won't fall for any excuse... Okay, I admit this time... I procrastinated. Now, skipping that topic... How are things going in Kirigakure no sato (Hidden Village of the Mist)? Did I mention the new genin team I am to teach? They passed my bell test... I have a strange team... There is Uzumaki, Naruto, a very hyperactive boy; Haruno, Sakura, a looks-are-more-important-than-being-a-kunoichi girl; and Uchiha, Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha ichizoku (clan)._

_Enough said about me... How are things going with Fuyumi? I hope you're having better luck with her and the rest of your team than I am... Naruto and Sasuke seem to have some sort of rivalry going on and Sakura seems to only think of Sasuke... So tell me, what did Fuyumi do with that mask I sent to you as a joke? Judging by your personality, you probably tossed it at her for her to destroy... Knowing your imouto (little sister), she probably wreaked havoc upon it... I almost feel sorry for that mask... I knew I should have kept it..._

_Oops, I'm late... I promised my team that I would meet the three of them hours ago... Ehehehe... I wonder what excuse I should use this time?_

_sayounara.  
Hatake, Kakashi_

You finally sealed the envelope and headed for the door to send your message with a messenger bird. You pulled Icha Icha Paradise out of your shuriken pouch and opened it to the designated page. You were about to open the door when you sensed someone on the other side of it. Immediately, you took a step back and to the right. As if on cue, a familiar "Dynamic Entry!!" could be heard and the door flew open, breaking off of its hinges and flying to the other side of the room. You stared at the broken door with indifference and continued to read your book; then, you looked up at the one who had broken down your door. No surprise there. It was Maito, Gai.

"Kakashi! Hokage-sama had some interesting news and wanted someone to deliver it to you. I overheard this and persuaded him with my **youthful** tactics to allow me to send you this information! 

After all, you are my **eternal rival**, Kakashi!" you heard Gai announce, finishing his statement with his usual _shining_ "springtime of youth" smile, or whatever he called it. Oh right, it's part of his **nice guy pose**. As usual, you acted no different from any other encounters you had with him.

"Hm? Did you say something?" you said, looking up from your precious Icha Icha Paradise book. You looked back down at your book as Gai became pissed off by your "cool" demeanor.

"So what was this _important_ information you had for me?"

"Ah! Oh yes! The information! I almost forgot!" Gai stated energetically.

"I am to tell you that Himesa, Akina and her team of genin from Kirigakure no sato are coming down to Konoha today!"

"Really? I had no idea..." you said monotonously as you walked past Gai and out the door, reading the book created by the amazing Jiraiya.

You heard Gai cry out in disbelief and a faint "Springtime of Youth" before he ran off into a different direction. You immediately changed courses and headed towards the gates of Konoha, forgetting about the letter you had written to that very person and the impatient genin team that was itching to explore this peaceful village.

- - x - -

**Fuyumi's (your) POV**

"So this is Konoha... It has a nice warm feeling to it... Unlike Kirigakure, it's not surrounded in fog... So... We're off to see the Hokage, ne, 'neechan (older sister)?" you asked.

"Exactly. Let's go! Daisuke! Ken! Hurry up or we're going to leave you two!" Akina-neechan announced. She, your older sister and jounin-sensei, entered the gates of Konoha and greeted the two chuunin in front, flashing her passport at them. You and your two teammates, Daisuke and Ken, did the same.

"Ne, 'nee-chan? Does the man who always writes to you live here? If possible, I want to meet him!" you asked.

"Ah... You mean Kakashi-kun? I miss him... I wonder how he looks like now...? And I also _wonder_ if he still reads those idiotic and inappropriate books of his... Hmm..." Akina-neechan mumbled.

"Do you mean that one naughty book that you always glare at when we pass by a bookshop?" you inquired. Akina-neechan, however, had her attention directed towards an approaching person. You also averted your attention to the shinobi (ninja), most likely a jounin, walking towards you and the others.

'Who is that? That mask... That hairstyle... That book... It sounds familiar... Wait a minute... Haven't I heard a description of a man similar to this man? Wait, is he...?' you thought.

- - x - -

**Akina-neechan's POV**

You looked at the jounin before you. There was a moment of silence before you finally broke it.

"You..." You said, trying to recall who the man was.

'I'm pretty sure I've seen him before, but where...?' you thought, trying to recall a distant memory. Before you could ponder about the jounin's identity, your imouto (little sister) cut in.

"Is this man, by any chance, _that_ man?" Fuyumi-chan asked.

Totally ignoring Fuyumi-chan's question, er, or maybe just didn't hear it, you faced the man and started to make your demands, er, questions.

"Who are you? I demand you to tell me your name!" you yelled, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Me? I'm Hatake, Kakashi," the jounin started.

"It's been a while, ne, A-ki-na...chan?" the jounin called Kakashi said, his eyes, erm, actually, _eye_, not once wavering from his little book of, ahem, naughtiness.

"K-Kakashi-kun? Is it really you?" you asked in disbelief.

Kakashi, erm, -kun, finally looked up and scratched the back of his head and chuckled. You took that as a 'yes.'

- - x - -

**Fuyumi's (your) POV**

You, apparently, were not interested in what Akina-neechan and Kakashi, er, Kakashi-sensei, had to say to each other. You quickly averted your attention to the three people standing behind him.

'His genin team?' you thought, while studying their features. You overlooked the first two but the remaining boy caught your eye.

'What kind of ninja wears orange? That kind of color is too eye-catching to wear during a mission...' you thought, staring at the blonde haired boy in the orange and blue, mostly orange, outfit. After a moment, you commenced to look at the other two. The girl caught your eye.

'Well, she certainly dresses in a less eye-catching color, at least... However, she looks like she cares more about her looks... Probably a fan girl thing... By the direction of where she's looking, she probably likes...' you thought, finally averting your gaze at the raven-haired boy standing sideways next to the pink-haired kunoichi (female ninja).

'He certainly looks normal, at least, shinobi-like. Judging by the symbol on the back of his shirt... He's an Uchiha? That means... He's the last survivor, Uchiha, Sasuke,' you thought.

'This certainly is getting interesting.' You slightly smirked underneath your mask. Akina-neechan must have noticed the looks her genin team was giving to the people behind Kakashi-sensei because she finally changed the topic.

"So that's your genin team! Why don't you introduce them to us? We'll do the same, of course," Akina-neechan stated.

"Hmm? Sure. I'll introduce myself since some of you don't know me..." Kakashi-sensei said, noticing Ken and Daisuke's looks directed at him.

"I'm Hatake, Kakashi, the jounin-sensei of Team 7."

The blonde-haired boy gave a big grin before saying,"Yo! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, and I'm going to become Konoha's next Hokage dattebayo!"

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. Nice to meet you!" the pinked haired kunoichi said with a slight wave before averting her attention towards the raven-haired shinobi.

"My name's Uchiha, Sasuke," the raven-haired shinobi simply stated, showing no type of greeting whatsoever. He just simply stood there with his hands in his pockets, silently studying the genin team from Kirigakure no sato.

"Okay, so you're Uzumaki, Naruto; Haruno, Sakura; and Uchiha, Sasuke?" Akina-neechan said, looking at each of the genins with a nod.

"Alright. Nice to meet you, team 7. My name is Himesa, Akina, jounin-sensei of these genin."

As you expected, Daisuke spoke up next. He gave everyone the peace sign before speaking.

"'sup? I'm Nakata, Daisuke! My goal is to become the Mizukage of Kirigakure no sato!" He stuck his tongue out at Naruto, mouthing that he was going to become the Mizukage before Naruto could become the Hokage.

Unexpectedly, Ken spoke up next. It was unlikely for him to speak up so quickly. Usually, you would speak before him.

"I'm Arashi, Ken. Nice to meet you." He, like the Uchiha, simply stated his name, but unlike the Uchiha, he greeted the people before him. Even though it was just a simple nod...

'It's my turn, ne?' you thought, chuckling quietly to yourself when you saw Naruto eyeing your mask.

"Hello... My name is Himesa, Fuyumi. As you've probably guessed by the last name, Akina-sensei is my onee-san (older sister)," you said, keeping everything as simple as possible. Your eye twitched slightly from Naruto's loud voice after your introduction.

"You look like... KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" he shouted, pointing at you and looking at his sensei to you at the same time.

"Be quiet, Naruto-baka! (Naruto-idiot)" the kunoichi, Sakura, scolded, punching Naruto on the head. Afterwards, she returned to her former position, looking at the Uchiha through her peripheral vision.

"Kono usuratonkachi. (You freaking idiot)" the raven-haired Uchiha muttered under his breath, his gaze in no apparent direction.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm not an usuratonkachi!" Naruto yelled, an anime vein pulsing from the left side of his forehead. Sasuke continued to ignore him, pissing Naruto off even more, causing you to smirk in amusement. Daisuke, however, burst out laughing. Ken, as he usually would, did not laugh although the amusement in his eyes showed that he, too, thought it was funny.

"You _do_ have quite an interesting team. I didn't think you'd ever get yourself a team at all... Because of your test... Ahahahahaha!" Akina-neechan said, gazing at Kakashi-sensei's team.

You carefully looked at Kakashi-sensei and thought with a slightly throbbing anime vein, 'How does _he_ look anything like _me_? The mask doesn't make us look anything alike... Then again, that girl, Sakura, referred to him as "baka" and the Uchiha referred to him as "usuratonkachi." That Naruto kid must have pretty _low_ information gathering skills, ne? sigh However, if I'm going to be in Konoha for some time, I'm going to have to deal with it... Considering Akina-neechan and Kakashi-sensei will probably meet with each other... We'll probably be seeing a lot of his team... sigh This is going to be a _long_ stay...'

You looked up at the clouds and sighed, gazing at the Naruto kid who was sputtering angry words at the Uchiha, who apparently wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever; the pink-haired kunoichi, who was sneaking looks at Uchiha, Sasuke; and the lazy Hatake, Kakashi-sensei, who was reading his little orange book of pervertedness and completely blocking out the words coming out of Akina-neechan's mouth.

'Who knew there could be such a team?' you thought, blankly staring at them with your two other team members.

"And people think _we're_ a weird team..." Daisuke commented, staring at them with an anime drop.

You and Ken, for the first time ever, agreed with him.

'Konoha... Nice place.' you thought with a smile.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Have We Met Before?

**Yeah, I don't own Naruto as you all know by now. XD Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Two - Have We Met Before?**

**Fuyumi's (your) POV**

"Oi, Akina-neechan," you spoke to your older sister and jounin-sensei. She wasn't paying attention, at all...

"Are you listening to me? Kakashi-kun! The least you could do is listen to me... After all, what kind of friend doesn't send at least _one_ letter to their friend after promising to send one?" Akina-neechan blabbered on.

Seeing as Kakashi-sensei was too engulfed with his _reading_, Akina-neechan put her acting skills to use. You sweatdropped as she started to fake sob.

Most likely, she was trying to get his attention.

'Akina-neechan can sometimes be... A little overreacting...' you thought as you watched her get no reaction from Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll have to tell you... That kind of stuff doesn't work on Kakashi-sensei... He's the type of person who ignores _everything_ when reading his book," Naruto said, trying not to laugh at Akina-neechan's futile efforts. "I mean, who would fall for such an act? "

"Yeah, I _wonder_ who _would_ fall for such an action..." Sakura said sarcastically. "That would be _you_, Naruto!"

"M-Me? Yeah, right! I wouldn't fall for such a thing!" Naruto announced, trying to reassure himself.

"Idiots who fall for obvious traps would _obviously_ fall for such an act, kono usuratonkachi," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Te-teme! I'm not an usuratonkachi! Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down in fury although it made him look more pathetic. He then stopped as Akina-neechan's sobs came more frequently.

"Nee. Are you really okay, Akina-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying not to make it look like he really believed she was sobbing.

"His teammates were right. He completely fell for it," Ken said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, he's worse than me..." Daisuke said with a blank face. You nodded in agreement.

"Akina-neechan? You do know that he isn't listening?" you questioned, walking over to her fake-sobbing form. At that, her fake sobs ceased. All was silent.

"Akina. Shouldn't you be on your way to Hokage-sama's office?" Kakashi-sensei asked, finally looking up from his book, completely unaware of the uncomfortable silence.

'He wasn't paying attention at all...' you thought with a sweatdrop.

As Kakashi-sensei's team and your team walked towards Hokage-sama's office, you couldn't help but notice the many differences between Konohagakure and Kirigakure.

"Konoha seems like a great place to live in... If only Kirigakure wasn't always surrounded by so much mist..." Ken trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... But you know... Before we go there..." Daisuke started. "...Could we at least grab something to eat?"

"Dai-chan, you can eat all you want _after_ we pay a visit to Hokage-sama. Understood?" you said, secretly laughing on the inside.

'I wonder how long it will take him this time to realize I called him by his least favorite nickname?' you thought, your amusement clearly showing in your eyes.

"Dai-chan?" Sakura asked, glancing from Daisuke to you.

"I like to keep things simple, Sakura-san, so I keep things short and call him Dai-chan. Unlike Ken's name, his has three more syllables in it," you said calmly.

"I see..." Sakura-san trailed off.

"Oi, Daisuke! Why don't we eat ramen after this together?" Naruto asked, fiddling with his hitai-ate.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Daisuke answered.

Afterwards, his face expression changed to a pissed off one. "Who are you calling Dai-chan? Hm, Fuyumi?" He finally directed his attention to you, clearly not realizing that he was proving himself to be a complete idiot.  
_  
__Talk about slow reflexes... Took him 13 seconds... Slower than last time..._

- - x - -

After clearing up several things with Sandaime Hokage-sama, Akina-neechan told the three of you to explore Konoha.

Kakashi-sensei also dismissed his three-man cell, lazily ordering them to show you and your team around the area.

"Aaaand, this is my favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen!" you listened to Naruto talk.

"Well, then, Daisuke and I are going to eat here now since we showed you most of Konoha." Naruto and Daisuke quickly ran to the two remaining seats of Ichiraku Ramen, immediately ordering their ramen.

"Oi, Ken. I'm going to go train at that training ground they showed us by the KIA Stone, got it?" you stated, watching him nod.

"Okay, I'm going to go meet up with Akina-sensei at Hokage-sama's office then. Ja ne," he said, quickly disappearing.

"It was nice meeting the two of you, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun. Please excuse me then," you said, making eye contact with green eyes and receiving a short nod from the other.

You then placed two fingers in front of you, your index and middle finger, teleporting with a "poof."

- - x - -

**Sasuke-kun's POV**

"How did she do that? I thought only Chuunin and Jounin level shinobi could do that!" Sakura stated, clearly impressed.

"Who knows what that Akina taught them. Kirigakure probably has different standards than Konoha," you bluntly stated, clearly irritated by her talent and impressed at the same time.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to ask you who-knows-what, you cut her off.

"Since Kakashi let us off for the rest of the day, I'm going to go train," you stated, immediately walking off and leaving a disappointed Sakura behind.

As you jammed your hands into your pants' pockets, a thought suddenly occured to you.

'That girl, Fuyumi... Have I seen her from somewhere before?' you thought as you headed straight towards a different training ground.

- - x - -

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. One Memory

**Yes, yes, I don't own Naruto although I wish I did… XD Enjoy reading!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Three - One Memory**

**YOUR POV**

With your eyes closed, you slowly took your katana out of its sheath. You simultaneously opened your eyes and sliced a leaf into half.

"This is boring... This village is just _too_ peaceful..." you said with a sigh, staring down at your katana. "I want to fight someone who is stronger than me." You then dropped your katana on the ground and made several hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" you yelled.

At your command, a huge water dragon emerged from a nearby river and attacked the training post that stood before you.

"It could have been better, but moving on now..." you said out loud as you proceeded to pick up your katana.

'There's something I wanted to test out. Let's see if my new technique works better here than back in Kirigakure...' you thought.

After grabbing your katana, you made another set of hand signs and yelled,"Katon: Tsuki no Hinote (Fire Style: Flames of the Moon)!"

At this, your katana glowed a beautiful silver. As it started to glow even brighter, you brought your katana down as if you were striking down an invisible opponent. A tree located a few feet before you burned to ashes.

'It certainly works better here than back in Kirigakure. There's no mist here. However... There's something missing... It needs a little... _something_...' you thought as you headed back to the village.

- - x - -

You twitched.

Your nee-chan was looking at you, hopefully.

You twitched again.

Maybe it was those eyes that she was making.

Those eyes that most would call "puppy eyes."

You sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But _next_ time, tell me that you're going to invite people over for dinner. If you don't, _I'm_ not making _any_ dinner!"

"O-kay..." Akina-neechan said, slowly backing away from your "too calm" demeanor.

You simply walked to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

"Done," you mumbled as you balanced a total of eight dishes on your arms, hands, and head, walking towards the table.

"When did you guys get here?" you asked Team 7 and your team members.

"After you went in the kitchen to cook dinner!" Akina-neechan stated cheerfully.

"I see. What about Kakashi-sensei?" you inquired.

"Don't worry, he'll probably be late, as usual."

"No way!" Akina-neechan stated, "I'm going to go look for him! Just you wait, Kakashi! When I find you-" was the last things you heard her say before she "poofed" away.

- - x - -

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he started to dig into his food.

"Hey! Naruto! You're not supposed to start eating! It's bad manners-" Sakura said until she set her eyes on Sasuke, who had also begun to eat.

"Never mind..." Sakura then proceeded to eat. You then picked up your chopsticks and begun to eat as well when you heard a "poof."

"Yo, minna (everyone). It seems you've all started without me!" Kakashi-sensei stated half-heartedly, waving.

"Shut up, baka (idiot). You're the one who was reading Icha Icha Paradise! Eat!" Akina-neechan commanded as she managed to seat him into a chair.

Ken sighed.

"Then... Itadakimasu," Kakashi-sensei said as his hand inched closer to his mask.

Everyone's eyes were focused on him except Daisuke's, whose eyes were focused on eating.

Even Naruto had forgotten about his food.

Daisuke was literally gobbling everything down.

Seeing as he finally decided to watch for Kakashi-sensei's face _and_ eat at the same time, he was not paying attention to what he was eating.

His chopsticks grabbed a hold on an unknown object, quite heavy as well, and was brought to his mouth where his teeth were begging to bite into the tasty food. He bit down on it, quite hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! DAISUKE!!" Ken yelled out in pain, holding his right hand to his chest. It had a pretty large bite mark on it.

"Sorry, Ken. I didn't realize I got ahold of your hand..." Daisuke said.

"What kind of idiot tries to eat their teammate's hand? You should have realized that it was too heavy to be _food_!" Ken was screaming his head off at Daisuke.

You just sighed.

"Ahahahahahahaha!! You're such an idiot, _Daisuke_! Even I wouldn't do that!" Naruto said as his chopsticks grabbed onto some foreign object and was bringing it to his mouth. Nobody noticed except the soon-to-be victim. That person was desperately trying to free his hand from the deadly grasp of the chopstick.

It didn't work.

"But you _are_ an idiot, Naruto..." Sakura said, shaking her head.

Naruto's chopsticks were getting closer to its destination.

The soon-to-be victim was freaking out, on the inside anyhow.

"If I know you, you'd probably bite Sa-"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!! Kono usuratonkachi! What are you trying to do?" Sasuke screamed at his fellow teammate, clutching his hand in pain.

The bite mark was pretty apparent.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Naruto sputtered as he started to gag. "I bit Sasuke-teme's hand!"

"Na... ru... to... Wait right there..." A creepy voice said.

"Sa- Sakura... chan? N-no. It was an accident, datteba...yo...? AAAAHHHH!! SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Naruto screamed as he ran for the door.

He never made it.

He was in for a world of pain.

"Ouch," Daisuke said. "I'm glad Fuyumi's not like that."

"Oh, really? Want me to try?" you asked evily.

"N-no... No... th-thanks... Ehehehe..." Daisuke said.

Ken just sighed.

"Gochisousamadeshita," you and Kakashi-sensei said simultaneously.

"What?" everyone yelled. They had missed Kakashi-sensei's face.

"EEEEEHHHHH?? Fuyumi-chan's mask! She's not wearing it, dattebayo!!" Naruto screamed out, point at your face.

"WHO CARES?!" Akina-neechan screeched. "I DIDN'T GET TO SEE KAKASHI'S FACE!! THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT!!"

Their argument commenced.

While they were busy shouting, everyone else finished their food. Kakashi-sensei opened his perverted book and you went out for some fresh air.

"SHANNARO! Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke-kun _this_ time?" you heard Sakura yell angrily as a distant sound of glass breaking could be heard.

"There goes the window... Poor Naruto..." you said and heard various crashing noises. "There go the plates, vases, cups, and bowls... Naruto and Akina-neechan are most likely... having a... glass fight? Glass war? Who cares... I'm _not_ paying for them nor have I any intention of lending nee-chan any money..." You silently laughed.

- - x - -

You were in the roof. The others were still downstairs having their "war." You just needed some peace and quiet.

"It feels so good up here!" you murmured as the wind blew through your hair.

"Oi! (Hey!)" You heard Sasuke's voice mutter.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing out here in the cold?" You asked.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that question..." Sasuke retorted, sitting on the other side of the roof.

"Naru hodou (I see)... Nee... (Hey) What would you do if someone precious to you got killed right in front of you?" you asked sheepishly.

"Hn... Revenge." Sasuke simply stated.

"Makes sense." you replied.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke finally said after a moment of silence.

"Would they even be happy with you avenging them though?" you asked quietly, completely ignoring his question. Sasuke remained silent.

"Sorry for asking you such retarded things, Sasuke-kun," you said. He looked at you questioningly.

You looked down at your feet, making your face unreadable by the shadows cast by the moonlight.

"I had an older brother... Himesa, Arashi... I don't exactly remember my past since the traitor Anna-oneesan sealed it, but I do remember this one scene... I wonder when it happened... Probably when I was 4 years old?" you started.

"I was talking to my brother, this one day where my mom, dad, and both of my sisters were on an errand. About 2 feet away from my brother's back was a person who masked their face and was weilding a kunai covered in blood... I... I yelled out to my brother to look out, but he didn't have the time to move... I thought he died... Then... My eyes locked with the murderer. For some strange reason, it looked like Anna-oneesan! They tried to slice me into pieces but Arashi-oniichan took the blow meant for me. I can't remember anything past that so I probably lost consciousness or something..."

You clenched your fists as you prevented angry tears from falling.

A starnge awkward silence followed.

You welcomed this silence.

"OOOOOIIII!! (HEY) SASUKE-TEME!! FUYUMI-CHAAAN!! TIME TO GO IN!! Hayaku (Hurry), dattebayo!" Naruto-kun's voice hollored out.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? What do you think they're doing up there? Kissing-dattebayo?" you heard Naruto's voice say.

"Nani? (WHAT?)" Sakura-san's angry voice could be clearly heard.

Soon, Naruto-kun heard three people cracking their knuckles.

"NARUTO!!" "NARUTO-KUN!!" "USURATONKACHI!!" All three yelled, lunging after him.

"It was a joke-dattebayo! AAAAH!! Forgive me, Sakura-chaaan, Fuyumi-chaaan! You can't hurt me, Sasuke-teme!! AAAAHH!!" Naruto screamed.

"SOMEBODY!! SAVE ME?! DATTEBAYO?!" Naruto's screams could be heard throughout the night followed by the noises of pain.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. A Fragment of Fuyumi's Memory

**As always and will forever be, I don't own Naruto. XD Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Four - A Fragment of Fuyumi's Memory**

**YOUR POV  
**  
It was pretty late when everyone left.

Your teammates, Ken and Daisuke, helped you clean up the mess, made by Naruto and Akina-neechan from their "glass war," before leaving.

Afterwards. Akina-neechan went upstairs to go to sleep, leaving you to wash the dishes by yourself.

"Some sister..." you muttered under your breath as you started to wash the dishes.

_  
__Fuyumi..._

You set the soapy plate down, looking around to look for the source of the voice.

All you heard was the noise of the faucet running.

You brushed it off, thinking it was the fact that you were tired.

"I need to get some sleep..." you muttered under your breath as you continued to wash the dishes.

_  
__You won't be able to run away... Fuyumi..._

You looked up from the dishes.

You were officially freaked out.

"Wh-Who's there?" you asked cautiously.

_  
__Once I seal your memories away, I will kill you and regain the ultimate power of the Himesa ichizoku!_

The voice belonged to a woman. It belonged to _her._

Your eyes widened as a certain memory flashed through your eyes.

You clutched your forehead in pain as you dropped the cup you were currently washing, breaking it into several pieces. The broken glass cut the flesh on your hands but you took no heed of it. All you could see was _that_ memory. All you could feel was what happened on _that_ day.

You made your move to remove the broken glass when your eyes widened.

You couldn't move.

You were paralyzed.

Another memory flashed through your mind.

- - x - -

_A woman, who had dark green hair and silver eyes, was holding a plate of onigiri (rice balls). _

_"Fuyu-chan! Could you go to the dango shop? Afterwards, your friend can come over, okay?" She said, smiling._

_  
__"Hai, Okaa-chan! (Yes, Mom!)" You saw a younger version of yourself reply._

_  
__The scene changed.___

_The younger you was holding a box of dango and was heading home._

_  
__"Imouto! (Little sis!)" A boy cried out._

_  
__"Don't call me that!" The younger you pouted.___

_"Just because I was born a few minutes after you doesn't make me younger!"_

_  
__"I don't see how you're my twin..." He said, shaking his head. "I'm going to go buy something so hurry up and go home, okay?" he said._

_  
__"Okay!" The younger you said, nodding. ___

_The moment the younger you opened the door, she saw a boy, dressed in a black shirt and white pants. ___

_You couldn't clearly see his face._

_  
__"Ah!! You came, -" The younger you cried out. ___

_You were unable to hear the name of the person._

_  
__"Hi, Fuyu-chan!" he said.___

_Soon after, the younger you and the guy sat down and held a conversation._

_  
__"So, how was the academy?" The younger you asked him. _

_  
__"It was easy... Except the 'avoiding the fangirls' part..."_

_The younger you giggled at his comment._

_  
__"Fuyu-chan! I have a favor to ask of you! Fuyu-chan, will you go to the festi-" he was cut off by your own thoughts._

- - x - -

You fell to your knees as you allowed your arms to drop to your sides.

'I wonder... Are my memories leaking out of the seal?'

Somewhere in the distance under the moonlight a dark figure stood watching you.

"I have come back to this cursed village just to to finally destroy you..." The figure slowly retreated into the darkness, leaving her final words to be drowned out by the howling wind.

"The end is near, _imouto_..."

"No, you are Fuyumi, the _chosen_ one..." The figure disappeared into the darkness.

- - x - -

You regained your composure and returned to cleaning the dishes after cleaning up the broken glass pieces.

You looked outside the window, spotting a boy withpurplehairand although you couldn't tell, you could have sworn they hadpurple eyes.

'He looks like my... twin brother... I need to go and investigate this...' you thought as you jumped out the window, landing lightly on the damp soil of the road.

"WAIT!" you called out to him as you followed him into the forest.

You soon came to a clearing.

You noticed the boy had stopped, too.

"I will soon change your life, Fuyumi-san..." The guy said.

You gazed into his dark purple eyes.

You backed away from him.

"What do you mean by 'change my life'? Who are you?" You asked.

"I am..."

- - x - -

**As always, reviews are appreciated. :) I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	5. Different Looks

**Yes, yes… I know… Naruto will never be owned by me. But the character I made, are most definitely mine. Right, Fuyumi-chan?**

**Fuyumi: For some reason, I feel like I'm going to run away…**

**No need to… I'm not going to destroy you… I'm going to use you in my story… XD **

**Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Five - Different Looks**

**YOUR POV**

"I am the person who will unleash the power that was sealed within you long ago!" He said.

"Unleash what power?" you asked.

"First things first. Let me ask you something," He said. "Did you notice that you share no physical traits with your sister? She has light purple hair and silver eyes unlike you... Now, my name... It's Ka-."

"I don't care about your name! All I want to know is what do you want with me!" you interrupted him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Fuyumi-san, there is no need to be in a hurry. Let me try again, my name is Katsutoshi, meaning 'to win cleverly.' Sound familiar?" he said while smirking.

You stood still in order to focus better and kept your guard up.

Katsutoshi started to chant, "The diamond that lives within the forest, glow and sink inside the deepest depths of the mind. fuuinjutsu: hoshi no kusari, paato ichi! Kai! (Sealing Technique: Chain of the Star, Part 1! Release!)"

You attempted to dodge his jutsu but found yourself unable to move. Invisible chains seemed to be holding you down.

"Nani? (What?)" You gasped.

"fuuinjutsu: tsuki no me, paato ni. Kai! (Sealing Technique: Eyes of the Moon, Part 2. Release!)" He chanted once more.

You turned your head to the right just in time to see a huge light coming towards you. You braced for the impact. Instead of pain, you felt your whole body go numb.

'I can't move... Everything's blurry... No! I can't lose consciousness here!' you thought.

"fuuinjutsu: sora no tsume, saigo no paato! (Sealing Technique: The Sky's Claw, final part!)" Akira chanted. Chakra materialized around his hand, resembling an eagle's claw. He slowly walked towards you and jabbing his hand towards your forehead.

"KAI! (RELEASE!)" He yelled, sinking his hand into your forehead.

Darkness consumed your eyes as you fell unconscious.

Katsutoshi smirked as he pulled his hand out of your forehead, releasing the chakra from his hand.

"My part is now over, Kioshi-sama. Sayounara, Fuyumi- No… _imouto_..."

- - x - -

**  
NEXT MORNING**

"Good Morning, imouto!" Akina-neechan said out loud, while stretching her arms in the process. She yawned as she slowly approached the empty kitchen.

Once she entered, she grabbed an apple and poured herself a glass of milk.

'I wonder where Fuyumi is... She would usually leave a note on the refrigerator door... I wonder if something happened...' She thought while swallowing the rest of the apple with some milk.

As she walked towards the sink to put down the empty glass, she noticed the broken remains of a cup.

'Wasn't Fuyumi washing the dishes yesterday? She didn't even finish washing them all, let alone clean up broken glass. It's dangerous! I guess I'll clean it up and go see where she is...'

She finished washing the rest of the dishes and got dressed. Before leaving the house, she grabbed a few weapons and silently prayed that nothing was wrong.

- - x - -

**AKINA'S POV**

You quickly ran towards Kakashi-kun's apartment and knocked on his door. After waiting for about 15 minutes, you decided to blow up his door with an exploding tag. Before you could bring out the deadly piece of paper though, the door opened, causing you to crash into the metal bars behind you.

"Ah, suman, suman, Akina-chan..." Kakashi-kun said, chuckling slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?? I WAS ABOUT TO BLOW UP YOUR DOOR!!" You screeched at him, ready to put your hands around his neck and strangle him.

"So, what's the rush?" Kakashi-kun asked coolly.

"When did I say I was in a hurry? Wait- Forget that. Fuyumi! Is she here?" You asked, trying to get back to your worries instead of coming up with different ideas on how to strangle him.

"No, why do you ask?" He asked, a serious look crossing his face.

"She would usually leave me a note so I wouldn't worry but there was no note! Plus, she didn't finish washing the dishes! She would never leave broken glass lying around! Last time I told her to leave it, she almost cried!" You explained.

"Cried?" Kakashi-kun looked at you skeptically. "Nevermind. Let's look for her together, okay? "

'At least I don't have to make up an excuse to my team about why I'm late…' Kakashi-kun thought, sighing at the thought of being yelled at by his annoyed team.

- - x - -

**WITH TEAM 7**

"Kuso (curse word…)! What's taking Kakashi-sensei sooo long, dattebayo!" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Hn... Kono usuratonkachi, if you have the time to complain, train," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-teme!! I'm stronger than you so I don't have to train! You, on the other hand, should get off your lazy butt and train so you don't fall behind!" Naruto insulted. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"NARUTO!" Sakura warned, punching him in the face. A familiar poof was heard as their sensei appeared before them.

"Ohayo, minna! (Morning, everyone!)" Kakashi-kun said lazily as he walked up to them with you.

"You're LATE!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out simultaneously.

"This time, I have a REAL reason to why I'm late..." Kakashi-kun said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"What do you mean 'this time?' So basically, all the other excuses you've given us were fake?" Sakura questioned, her annoyance clearly showing from her face expression.

"Uh… Oops?" Kakashi-kun was in a tight spot. You decided to cut into the conversation.

"Fuyumi seems to have disappeared so your sensei and I are currently searching for her," You said bluntly.

"What?" Two of Kakashi-kun's students looked surprised. The Uchiha kid didn't even flinch.

"So we'll be leaving then... In the mean time, you three can go get a D-rank mission from Hokage-sama!" Kakashi-kun ordered as he poofed away. You waved at them and put up a hand sign to follow Kakashi-kun.

"I DON'T WANT A D-RANK MISSION!!" were the last words you heard before you poofed away.

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

You studied your surroundings with great caution only to find a woman and a child taking care of you. You realized you were laying down in a bed.

"It'll be okay... Relax.," the woman said before turning to the child. "I will go buy some stuff so be a good boy until the babysitters come to take care of you."

You just nodded and took a look at the small boy.

He had small chocolate brown eyes and fluffy brown hair.

He stared at you with his round eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Haru. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

You weakly nodded before falling unconscious again.

- - x - -

"Hello... Are you the ninjas that are supposed to babysit my child?" The woman asked as she fidgeted with her purse.

"Yup! We sure are, dattebayo…" Naruto said with very little enthusiasm.

"Mind your manners, Naruto!" Sakura muttered, apologizing for her teammate's tone of voice.

"Oh, good! I'll leave my child in your care. There is an injured young lady in there as well. Could you take care of her as well? She looked like a ninja too. You might know her. Well I must leave now... The keys are in the kitchen cabinet... See you later!" She walked away.

After she walked off, Sasuke opened the door to find a young boy staring at the genin team.

"Hi, my name is Haru!" he said brightly, waiting for the 12-year-old genins to reply.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. Nice to meet you, Haru." Sakura said, her eyes sparkling. It took her a lot of effort just to restrain herself from hugging the child.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Uzumaki, Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out. Thank goodness he didn't say anything else.

Haru grabbed Sakura's hand and led the team to another room.

He looked up at the three and said, "The pretty lady's in there... Mommy and I found yesterday when I was out playing."

Sakura quietly pushed the door open and then entered to find a sleeping girl with silky long purple hair lying on a bed.

- - x - -

You were rudely woken up by a particular hyperactive ninja's voice.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura whispered quite loudly.

You slightly opened your eyes to see Team 7, staring at you with curiosity.

"She's awake, dattebayo!" Naruto said out loud.

You sat up from the bed and rubbed your eyes. You were about to talk to the three when you spotted your reflection from a nearby mirror. You rubbed your eyes again.

"What the-"

Your eyes widened.

Everyone looked at you strangely.

"What happened to me?" You looked at the three. They looked confused.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's me! Fuyumi! We met a few days ago? Tell me! Where's Akina? I need to see her immediately!" You rambled on.

Their eyes immediately widened. Naruto's jaw dropped while Sakura just stared wide-eyed. Sasuke was… Well, you know, Sasuke-ish with his Sasuke-ish face expression.

"AKINA-SENSEI!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto screamed out loud as he scrambled out the door.

- - x - -

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Thank you** **for the review, Midnight-Neko Chik! **

**I'll do my best on updating ASAP! :) Thanks!**


	6. The Choice

**YAY!! My sixth one is out! **

**I do not own Naruto!! So ya… ENJOY!! **

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Six – The Choice**

**YOUR POV**

Right after Naruto left to find Akina-sensei, Sakura got up and closed the door. There was a moment of silence.

"So where were you last night? Akina-sensei and Kakashi-sensei went to look for you," Sakura said.

"Last night? I… have no idea…" You scratched the back of your head, sweat dropping in the process.

"Well, that doesn't help us…" Sakura trailed off. She started to stare at Sasuke dreamily.

"Sumimasen… (Sorry…) Sakura-san…" You apologized, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to you. You sighed. Haru had fallen asleep.

"Well, I guess we have to wait until Naruto comes ba-" Sakura started to say.

"BE CAREFUL! IT'S A SMOKE BOMB!" Sasuke yelled out from somewhere in the room. Smoke rapidly filled the room.

- - x - -

**SASUKE'S POV**

After yelling out a warning to the others, you pulled out a kunai, waiting for something to happen. Before you knew it, an arm snaked around your neck, keeping you from facing your captor. Your captor used his other arm to grab a hold of your right hand, knocking your kunai away. You started to struggle against his grasp but he hit you in the back of the neck, causing you to fall to the ground, facedown. You struggled to stay conscious, failing miserably. The last thing you registered in your mind before falling unconscious was being tied up.

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

The smoke started to clear. You had heard someone struggling against someone but wasn't sure who it was. Sakura let out a horrified scream.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Doko? (Where are you?)" Sakura asked frantically.

"What do you mean he's not here? Are you telling me Sasuke-kun got himself kidnapped?" you asked.

"I don't know! He's not here!"

"What's that on your back, Sakura-san?" You pointed at the piece of paper taped to her back.

"What are you talking about?" You pulled the note from her back and read it out loud.

_If you want your friend back, you better come to the training grounds. Who knows what will happen to your little friend if you don't…_

_Anonymous_

"We have to find Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out. You heard the front door open and close.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in relief. "Sasuke-kun! He's gone!"

"What?" Naruto asked, quickly reading the note that she handed to him. "We have to save him!"

"What are you talking about? If Sasuke-kun had a hard time against them, we don't have a chance! We have to get Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Then let's hurry up and find Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo!" The two ran out the door, leaving you by yourself.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about me, you gu-" You felt the world spin around. You caught yourself from falling by hanging onto the wall. "Never mind… Whatever happened to me last night, I must have not recovered from it… I guess I'll just have to finished their mission and take care of Haru… Great… Maybe I'll be able to find out why my appearance changed too…" You sat down and closed your eyes.

- - x - -

**WITH AKINA-SENSEI AND KAKASHI-SENSEI**

Akina-sensei was currently talking to Daisuke and Ken (if you don't remember, they're your teammates) about Fuyumi's late night disappearance. Kakashi-sensei was just leaning against a tree.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto and Sakura's voices rang out. Kakashi-sensei pushed himself off the three to greet his two students.

"Watch out!" Kakashi-sensei yelled out. Right then, a kunai flew out of the trees, stopping the two genins from reaching their sensei. Right afterwards, smoke started to fill the clearing.

'A smoke bomb?' Kakashi-sensei thought as he sensed an attack from behind.

CLANG!

Kunai met kunai as Kakashi-sensei struggled to overcome the enemy. After a few seconds, he succeeded and stabbed the enemy.

POOF!

"A kage bunshin? (A Shadow Clone?)" Kakashi-sensei said in surprise. The same words were heard from Akina-sensei.

"Akina? What's wrong?" Kakashi-sensei called out.

"A kage bunshin attacked me just now! Daisuke? Ken? You guys okay?" Akina shouted out.

"Daisuke? Ken?" The smoke started to clear but the two were nowhere to be found.

"SENSEI!!" Naruto and Sakura finally ran up to Kakashi-sensei.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"SASUKE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Naruto cried out.

"MY TWO STUDENTS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Akina-sensei cried out at the same time.

- - x - -

**BACK TO YOU**

After finishing the baby-sitting mission and reporting back to Hokage-sama, you trudged home. The dizziness had not dissipated so you were not paying attention to your surroundings. A shadow approached you from behind but you did not notice until they appeared in front of you. You fell to your knees in fatigue and took a good look at the person before you. The man before you had dark purple hair and dull black eyes. The moment you locked eyes with him, you felt like you were being sucked into them. His eyes started to glow a dull shade of red, causing two small stars to surround his pupils. Your eyes widened. You recognized this eye. It was the Himesa ichizoku's (clan's) Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), the Hoshigan.

'That's the 2nd level…! He's reading my mind! But that's impossible… Unless he's-' Your thoughts were cut off by his voice.

"That is correct my beloved daughter. I was supposedly dead but that would be a bit too cruel, right? I can't leave my family behind yet… I am Himesa, Kioshi, your one and only father." You stared in disbelief.

"You're too cruel! Don't you remember what happened that night? After your brother was slashed by the assassin, you fainted. When you woke up, your brother wasn't there. You don't remember yet? How about the other night? When the traitor Anna betrayed us, my body was nowhere to be found, so they also suspected that I was dead. Oh, yes. I forgot. Your memories were sealed away, weren't they? What a shame… I even made your brother turn you back to how you used to look like."

"What is it that you want from me? You're my father? Don't joke around with me! Get to the point! What do you want?"" You demanded.

"Ah, yes… Join my side! You will receive unlimited power! You'll be able to remember your past!"

'The past? Should I? But Akina-neechan… I even made new friends…' You hesitated.

"Friends? Who needs friends when there's power? Throw them away! They don't really care about you! They just met you! Do you think they'd risk their lives to help someone like _you_? And Akina… Ah, yes, I remember her. She is just a blind fool, only caring for that Hatake, Kakashi. She doesn't care about you! She would be glad if you were gone! You're just a nuisance to her! Come on, don't you want to remember? Don't you want to kill? Don't you want the power to destroy Anna? Think about it, Fuyumi!" Your father cried out.

Truthfully, you had no idea what to do.

- - x - -

**WITH NARUTO, SAKURA, KAKASHI-SENSEI, AND AKINA-SENSEI**

Once they arrived at the training grounds, they found Sasuke, Daisuke, and Ken unconscious, leaning against the training posts. Above them, there was a note attached, saying that they weren't needed anymore.

"What the heck?" Akina-sensei huffed.

'What is going on…' Kakashi-sensei thought as a look of worry crossed his face.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I know… I do not own any aspect of Naruto!! Enjoy! lol**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Seven – A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**YOUR POV**

You stared at your father's outstretched arm. He was looking at you expectantly. You were trembling under the pressure.

"Fuyumi… You should decide soon." He looked very serious. You were unsure.

- - x - -

**WITH NARUTO AND THE OTHERS**

Sasuke, Ken, and Daisuke were resting at Akina-sensei's house. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei left to look for you. Akina-sensei stayed behind to watch over her two students and the Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was taking a trip down memory lane.

- - x - -

**SASUKE'S DREAM/POV**

"_Happy birthday, Sasu-chan! Have fun at school!" Your aunt called out after you, staring at your running form. _

_As you ran towards the direction of the academy, you spotted a girl around your age waiting by a tree. She waved at you. She had sparkling obsidian black eyes and purple hair that reached just below the shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_Sasuke! Otanjoubi omedetou! (Happy Birthday!) Meet me after school at my house, 'k? At night, I have something I want to give __**and**__ show you!" The girl walked alongside with you._

"_Okay, Fuyu-chan!" You smiled and raced her to the academy. Your good mood was broken by annoying screams the moment you entered your classroom._

"_Kya Sasuke-kun da! (It's Sasuke-kun!) tanjoubi omedetou!! (Happy Birthday! – a little less polite than the one before)." Your fan girls swarmed around you and started to give you presents. You tried to be as polite as you could with them and accepted all of their presents, stuffing them into your bag the moment the teacher entered the room._

_It was finally after school. After practicing your shuriken throws, you ran back home to tell your mom where you were going. _

"'_kaa-san! (Mom!) Tadaima! (I'm home!)" You quickly removed your shoes before entering the house._

"_Ah, Sasu-chan! Okaerinasai! (Welcome home!)" Your mom appeared near the doorway, smiling at you._

"_I'm going to Fuyu-chan's house today! She has a surprise for me!"_

"_Ah, sou? (Ah, really?) Then come back in time for dinner!"_

"_Hai! (Yes!) Ittekimasu! (I'm leaving!)" You put your shoes back on and ran out the door._

"_Itterasshai! (Take care!/See you later!/Have a good time!) Ah! tanjoubi omedetou (Happy Birthday!), Sasuke!" Your mom waved at you._

_You finally reached Fuyu-chan's house. You saw her run up to you. She pulled something out of her right pocket._

"_Give me your hand, Sasuke." You gave her your hand. You looked at her questioningly. She placed something in your hand._

"_Nani kore? (What's this?)" You looked at the necklace in your hand. You brought the thin rectangular prism hanging off the chain up to your face. It was a creamy black color but specks of white were visible. It looked like snow was falling on the inside. (An example of something similar would be Kazahana, Koyuki-hime's – Princess Koyuki Kazahana's - hex crystal necklace from Naruto Movie 1.)_

"_It's the key to the surprise! It's made out of a special rare rock that is only known to the Himesa ichizoku (Himes clan)! I have a matching pair!" She said cheerfully, pulling out a similar necklace that was only different in color. Hers was a foggy purple._

"_C'mon! Let's go!" She grabbed your hand and started to run. After being dragged underneath a bush and running down a beautiful trail that was lined with crooked white-colored trees – making it look more like a tunnel than a pathway -, both of you reached a dead end. She placed her hand on the wall, which was covered up by a lot of vines. She pulled away all the vines, revealing a white door with a strange keyhole._

"_Sasuke! This is a door that I made! Nobody can enter it without one of our necklaces! It'll be like our secret place! Here, insert the prism into the keyhole and turn it to the right six times and turn it to the left six times!" You followed her instructions and after your last turn of the prism, the door started glow and opened by itself._

_You gaped at what was beyond the door. It was a field of lilies and daffodils and in its center was a lake. You stared at the moon's reflection with wide eyes. There was a small trail leading towards the lake and miniature hills surrounding the area. Each hill had a different kind of flower growing on it. Colors like yellow, orange, and red small flowers filled your eyes. The moonlight hit the water drops, making the lake and the surrounding area sparkle. Surrounding the lake were light purple flowers that glowed slightly, releasing droplets of water towards the lake. Fireflies danced under the moonlight, making the air sparkle. Two sakura (cherry blossoms) trees were at the end of the trail, revealing the full beauty of the lake._

_You walked towards the lake and with a smile, faced the purple-haired girl._

"_Arigatou (Thanks), Fuyu-chan…" _

**END OF DREAM**

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

Your trembling hand reached out for your father's hand but stopped in its tracks, matching your thoughts of hesitation. You brought it back to you, thinking about it again.

'Ano Katsutoshi! (That Katsutoshi!) He was supposed to distract them for a longer period of time! There's not enough time now!' Your father thought, trying to come up with an appropriate punishment for his son.

"Well, it seems that your petty friends are coming… Let's meet tonight at exactly midnight…" Your father said as he disappeared from your sight. You blinked as you stared at where he had been standing.

"_Come, to the place where the flowers glow underneath the moonlight…"_ Your eyes widened.

A loud and familiar voice pierced through the silence.

"Oi! (Hey!) Fuyumi-chan!" Naruto cried out, waving towards you. You looked towards his direction, waving back him and slowly getting up to your feet.

Naruto and Sakura didn't question where you had been the night before but Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to be satisfied by your unwillingness to bring up the topic. He was wondering why your appearance had changed but decided he would wait. After all, he thought Akina-sensei's reaction would be interesting to watch.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Anna: That was the most cheesiest description of Sasuke and Fuyumi's secret place! XD I was laughing my butt off while revising/editing that part!**

**Nao-chan: Shut up! (blushes with embarrassment) Sorry about my sister, my dear readers… She can be very-**

**Anna: Don't even try! I can give out spoilers!! Don't you guys want to know what's going to happen next? I have all the drafts!! holds up chapter 8's draft SPOILERS!! YAY!!**

**Nao-chan: NOO!! You'll spoil them I tell you! You'll spoil them!! **

**Anna: She looked like an idiot there, didn't she? Hm, Nao-chan's dear readers?**

**Nao-chan: Don't answer her! Don't!!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, will you?**

**Anna and Nao: Which one of us is "you?"**

**Sasuke: Both of you is "you."**

**Fuyumi: That's right. Anna plus Nao equals you.**

**Anna: What the heck? Why you- (starts strangling Fuyumi) So Sasuke! What are you gonna do about it? Hm? Your little girlfriend is dying here!**

**Sasuke: (anime vein) She's NOT my girlfriend. I DON'T hold any relationships with her. I'm leaving.**

**Anna: Running away, eh?**

**Sasuke: No, I'm going to train so I can kick BOTH of your butts later on today.**

**Anna and Nao: Oo Okay, we better leave… We're taking up a lot of space with all this text…**

**Sasuke: Exactly my point. (drags away an unconscious Fuyumi)**

**Anna and Nao: Well, then, bye!!**

**Akina: OMG, KAKASHI-KUN!! WHAT HAPPENED TO FUYUMI-CHAN??**


	8. The Decision

Lone Star of the Mist

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the characters I made. Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Eight – The Decision**

**YOUR POV**

It had been a long day for everyone. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Naruto returned to their homes, while Sasuke, Ken, and Daisuke were recovering from their injuries at your house. Akina-sensei had locked herself in her room, probably trying to figure out why her little sister's appearance had suddenly changed. Her reaction was pretty funny. She had almost kicked you out of the house if not for Kakashi-sensei's explanations. Afterwards, she had become silent. Her face expression was a strange one. She had blanked out the moment Kakashi-sensei told her that it was you. What was the word? Ah, yes, dumbfounded. Probably from the shock? Who knows… With the same blank look on her face, she had slowly turned around and walked back into her room. It's been 2 hours since then. You decided not to bother her. You didn't want her to fall over and crack her skull open just because of shock. Or maybe she was just stupid… Hmm…

_Let's meet tonight at exactly midnight…_

You shook your head and went downstairs to make dinner. You opened the refrigerator in an attempt to forget what your father had said.

_Come, to the place where the flowers glow underneath the moonlight…_

You stared at the ground. You stood there in deep thought for a few minutes before your eyes hardened. You had made your decision. You carried three trays of food upstairs for the three injured genin. They were wide awake.

"You guys should take it easy for a while. Daisuke, you broke your arm! Ken, you bruised your head. And Sasuke-kun… You have injuries all over your body. They're only minor but… You guys need to rest. Well, here's your dinner. I'm going out for a while so yeah…" You trailed off.

"In the middle of the night?" Daisuke asked in disbelief. You nodded. He sighed.

"Whatever… Be careful though." You smiled slightly and waved before going down the stairs.

- - x - -

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll eat dinner afterwards." Sasuke said, walking out the door before the other two could reply.

"What's his problem?" Daisuke asked.

"Who knows?" Ken replied, digging into his dinner with a grin. "If you're not going to eat yours, I'll eat it for you."

"What? No way! I am going to eat mine. However, if you don't want yours, I'll eat it for you!" Daisuke said as he reached for Ken's plate. He received a punch in the face.

"Hey, hey! I'm the one who's injured here! You only bumped your head!" Daisuke shouted with an anime vein.

"Injured? Ha, yeah right! You're a ninja! That should be nothing to you!" Ken retorted.

"WHAT?!"

- - x - -

You ran under a bush, finding yourself walking down a trail lined with crooked white trees. After following the trail for a while, you reached a dead end. You pulled away the vines, revealing the hidden door. You pulled out something from underneath your clothes. It was a rectangular prism, hanging from a thin chain. It was a foggy purple with specks of white in it. You held the prism in your hand, inserting into the strange keyhole. You turned it to the right six times and turned it to the left six times. A small click was heard before the door opened. You stared at the scene before you.

'I didn't think that such a place existed…' you thought, cautiously entering the area.

"It's about time you opened that door." You heard a voice from behind you. You glared at the figure that was leaning against the open door.

"You never gave me one of those necklaces so I had to wait for you…" Your father smirked as he pushed himself off the door, closed it, and walked towards you.

"I refuse…"

"What?" He stopped in his tracks.

"I SAID I REFUSE, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You say that now but you'll join me soon enough…" He put up a hand seal and disappeared in a poof.

You sighed and sat down, staring at the scenery.

- - x - -

**SASUKE'S POV**

You came across a dead end at the end of a trail lined with crooked white trees. You cautiously approached it, bending over to examine the peculiar keyhole to it.

'What if…"

There was no Naruto to question you. There was no Sakura to badger you. Just in case, you looked around – after all, you didn't want to look stupid. It was just a hunch, but there was a possibility that it would fit. Yes, you, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to act off of a hunch. Get over it. You slowly pulled out the item from your pocket.

You slowly inserted a rectangular prism into the key hole. It was a creamy black color with specks of white. It fit perfectly. After a moment of hesitation, you turned the prism to the right six times and turned it to the left six times. A distinct _click_ was heard. You quietly pushed open the door.

The moment you opened the door, it was not the beautiful scenery that caught your attention but the lone figure that sat in the middle of it all. Her purple hair that was usually tied up flowed with the slight breeze. Her obsidian black eyes sparkled as she stared up at the stars. She seemed to glow for a moment, maybe because of the beautiful variety of flowers surrounding her. You watched her lips move, forming words that made up some part of a song. Her voice was gentle and steady – very beautiful. A feeling of nostalgia overcame you, but when you tried to pinpoint where you had heard the song before, she looked over in your direction.

At that point, you noticed something dangling from her neck.

'There's no way-!' You discreetly slipped your necklace back into your pocket.

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

"Um… What brings you, here, Sasuke-kun?" You asked, unsure of what to say.

"That's what I should be asking you…"

"Oh… Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"My- Never mind… Is this your place?" You skimmed the landscape briefly.

"Yeah, it is, sort of anyways…"

You still weren't sure if he had heard you sing earlier so you decided to indirectly find out.

"Was _it_ bad?" You cocked your head to the side, waiting for a response. There was a brief pause before Sasuke answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, erm, nothing! Um… Can I come here when I feel like it?"

"You're the one who got in here herself. It's not like you broke in or anything…"

"That's a **yes**, right?"

"Hn…"

"I'll take that as a yes then..."

You stood up and started to walk towards the door – the only exit.

'Fuyumi…' Sasuke thought as he watched your retreating form.

'It's been a while, _Fuyu-chan._' Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the sky.

You looked back at Sasuke's sitting figure. His bangs swayed with the wind, obscuring your view of his eyes. He was looking at the sky. An image pieced itself together in your mind.

_A young boy that looked almost exactly like him, sitting among colorful flowers…_

A memory…

'Could it be that he-?" You shook your head.

"It couldn't be… He just isn't the type of guy…" You whispered to yourself, pulling your eyes away from him and walking out the door.

- - x - -

**MORNING**

The bright morning sun woke you up, both physically and mentally. You rummaged through your closet and ended up wearing an outfit you vowed long ago that you would never wear. After dressing yourself, you went downstairs and cooked some eggs, bacon, hash browns, and French toast. You set the table, placing the dishes and the cups (filled with either milk or orange juice) in a neat arrangement.

"Wow! I love Hash Browns! They're my favorite!" Akina said, coming down from the stairs. She sat down and indulged herself with some breakfast. The rest of your team _and _Sasuke came down to eat as well.

"Oi (Hey), Fuyumi! Isn't that the outfit that Akina-sensei bought for you? You know, the one that you vowed you'd never wear?" Daisuke said between gulps of food. "It looks great on you after all, doesn't it, Akina-sensei, Ken, Sasuke?" Daisuke chewed on his food and then swallowed.

"Well, I don't know why you made such a big deal about it. It fits you! Anybody agree with me?"

When he was answered with silence, he sunk down into his seat in some sort of _embarrassment_ and stuffed his face. However, everyone _did_ take a quick look at you.

Starting from the top, your hair was tied back with a plain white ribbon. The Konoha hitai-ate was tied securely around your neck. Dangling from underneath it was the purple rectangular prism necklace (it caught Sasuke's eye). You were wearing a light blue shirt underneath the white long-sleeved jacket you were wearing. The ribbon in front tied the fronts of the jacket together. You wore white fingerless gloves and a light blue skirt that had slits on the sides, wearing white short tights underneath. (Similar to Sakura) Around your skirt was a light blue cloth belt which supported your shuriken holster. Bandages covered your right thigh, supporting your kunai holster.

"Shut up, baka (idiot), and eat." Daisuke did just that.

After finishing breakfast, you all prepared to go to Hokage-sama's office.

- - x - -

**AT HOKAGE-SAMA'S OFFICE**

"What are _you_ doing here, Kakashi-kun? I thought Hokage-sama only called for _my_ team, not yours!" Akina said, first looking at Kakashi and then facing Hokage-sama with a questioning look.

"Alright… The reason Kakashi's team and Akina's team are both here is because the mission I am about to give you would have a higher success rate with two teams. Plus it would take up less time as well. The mission is to find a purple necklace in the vast Himesa ichizoku (clan)'s territory. " Hokage-sama folded his hands in front of him, waiting for a response.

"Here is the picture!" A voice declared. Everyone looked towards the area where the voice came from. It belonged to a woman, obviously the mission's client. "I was interested in the Himesa-clan's history, and I went there to do a report on it for my country, but I lost my necklace there! It's very important to me, so please find it by the end of the day!" A woman said worriedly.

"Purple…?" You quickly slipped your necklace back into your clothes. You stared at the picture. The necklace looked similar to yours but it was a triangular prism, unlike yours (which is a rectangular prism).

"Wakarimashita (Understood)." Kakashi-sensei said lazily.

"We'll do our best, too! If you don't mind me asking, where did you last see it?" Akina-sensei questioned.

"At the house where the traitor of the Himesa ichizoku (clan) lived!" She said excitedly.

'Our house? I hope Fuyumi doesn't know…' Akina thought. A look of worry crossed her face. Kakashi-sensei glanced at Akina for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the client.

'Traitor? Does that mean _Fuyu-chan's_ house?' Sasuke asked himself silently.

"Alright! IKUZE (LET'S GO!)!" Naruto yelled out as he ran out the door. Everyone else followed in suit.

- - x - -

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Christmas Special

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the characters I made. ^^ **

**Late Merry Christmas to all my readers! I hope you enjoy this Christmas Special! **

**Also, I will do a New Year's special, which will be connected to this one. Enjoy reading!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Christmas Special**

**YOUR POV**

You shivered as the cold wind stung your face. You quickly approached the building and reached out to unlock the door. Clutched in your right hand was a paper bag. In your left was the key to the door. You readjusted the scarf around your neck so that it would stop blowing in the wind. You quickly inserted the key and turned it. You opened the door and shut it quickly in order to prevent snow from blowing into the warm room.

You scanned the area as your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. You heard a growling noise to your right. You turned your head slowly towards the direction of the noise. Your eyes narrowed. Your grip on the paper bag tightened.

The shadow leaped forward, fangs bared and claws out. You quickly maneuvered yourself out of its pathway, reappearing behind the creature. You opened the paper bag and threw its contents at the beast. The animal sniffed the items carefully before wagging its tail. You knelt down and held out your hand to it, allowing it to smell you.

"Good dog," you said, staring at the big black dog sitting before you, now chewing on the dog treats you had bought for it.

'The dog's not scary at all. Just a bit territorial, perhaps?' You thought before you pulled your scarf off, tossing it at the chair next to the fireplace.

"At least it's nice and toasty in here. Although why did I decide to take a D-rank mission on _Christmas_?" You shook your head and unzipped your jacket. You threw that aside carelessly and walked around the room.

There was a small round table in front of the chair that you had tossed your scarf on. There was a small Christmas tree a good distance away from the fireplace. Beside the Christmas tree were two doors, most likely for a closet. You sighed and walked over to pick up the jacket that had fallen in front of the closet.

The moment you touched your jacket, a line flashed below it, the closet doors opened, and before you knew it, something hit you from behind, pushing you into the darkness of the closet. You whipped around in an attempt to get out but failed when the doors slammed in your face.

"Great… This is just great… My Christmas will be spent in a closet. Who the heck set up a trap in this house? This was not in the missions description! Then again, I'm pathetic. I fell for the trap. I didn't notice the wire that would activate the trap… My fault for throwing my jacket over it."

You cursed under your breath.

"Maybe I should destroy this closet and get out here really quickly. But then again, I'll have to pay for it later since this is someone else's property." You cursed your luck again. Tch, more like bad luck. You looked around the closet, finding only blackest and Christmas decorations. You sighed and wondered what you had done to provoke the gods into making you spend the night in a closet.

- - x - -

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Present hunting? Why the heck should I do such a childish thing, especially with you, kono usuratonkachi (you freakin' idiot)," Sasuke asked, clearly irritated by his teammate.

"It's not just me, Sasuke-teme. There's Sakura-chan, Daisuke, and Ken!" Naruto said in an annoyed tone, clearly not wanting him to join.

"Hn." Sasuke just crossed his arms and stared at his hyperactive "friend."

"Well, then, I'll tell you where I hid your present. Go to the house behind Sakura-chan's place. There's this really _scary_ dog that lives there. Apparently its owner went on vacation… Since you're a _genius_ and an _Uchiha_, I'm pretty sure it'll be a piece of cake for you! Unless you're _too scared?_"

"Why should I be scared of a dog? You're the one that's scared."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! You'll never make it out of that building with the traps _I_ set up –dattebayo!" Naruto marched off after his "dattebayo," most likely searching for his hidden present.

'This should be a piece of cake.' Sasuke thought as he jumped from building to building. He reached the building in less than a minute. He quietly reached out to turn the doorknob, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise, it was open and Sasuke walked in the building. He came face to face with a big black dog.

The dog was clearly chewing on something but it fell from its mouth as it stared at the unwelcome guest. Fangs bared, the dog lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind it, using his right hand to knock it unconscious. (A/N: Poor dog…)

Sasuke scanned the area with his eyes and took one step forward. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as 4 kunai shot out from his left. Sasuke quickly jumped to his right, in an attempt to avoid them and pulled out his own kunai to deflect them. When he finally landed on the ground, Sasuke muttered a bunch of colorful words when he realized he had stepped on the wire that would ultimately lead to his journey into the closet behind him.

Sasuke muttered a few more colorful words before realizing he was squishing a certain someone.

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

You heard the closet door open and was about to rejoice, thinking that you were free from this foul darkness. Your hopes were shattered when a dark body crashed straight into you, causing you to crash into the wall behind you.

You cursed your bad luck and waited for the person to remove themselves from your body.

"Who the heck are you? Do you mind getting off of my body?" You asked, glaring at the dark figure.

"Fuyumi?" Your eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke got off of you and sat down next to you. (A/N: The closet's getting a little cramped, isn't it? Lol)

"What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"Fine, don't answer."

You decided to find something that would allow you to annoy him to death until he stated his purpose for being here but only came across an orange and blue present box. There were some words written on it.

You carefully read the words, "To… um… Sa… Su… Ke? Oh, _To Sasuke._ From… Na… Ru… To… Naruto!"

Sasuke's head snapped up in your direction. He quickly snatched it from your hands and read it.

"Ano usuratonkachi (that freakin' idiot)! I'm gonna kill him!" Sasuke glared at the box.

"What? Did he do something?"

"He probably set up that trap!"

"**WHAT?!?!?** Forget you killing him! If anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be **me**!!! First, I accept this stupid mission to take care of a dog with **territorial issues** and next, I fall for a trap by **Naruto?!?!**" You glowered at the doors that were confining you in this dark and cramped prison.

"…"

"Do you have a problem?!?" You snapped.

"No, I'm thinking of a way to get us out of here…"

"If you're thinking of destroying this closet, I won't let you."

"I know."

"Oh…"

You crawled over to the door, using your hands to feel for a weakness in the door. After a few minutes, you stopped your search, turning around and leaning against the door. Sasuke sighed and crawled over, searching above the area you were looking in. If Naruto had been there, he would have definitely found something wrong with the position you two were in.

Sasuke was leaned towards you with both of his arms over you. Your head was facing his chest, making you feel uncomfortable. He leaned in closer, causing you to back away more. You attempted to shift your legs into a more comfortable position but Sasuke moved his legs at the same time, tripping Sasuke. In an attempt to prevent the fall, he grabbed your arm, bringing you down with him. Unfortunately, he ended up being on top.

His face was inches from your own. You gazed into his dark eyes. He did the same. You felt your face heat up, alerting you that you were blushing. Luckily, it was dark in the closet, or else Sasuke would have definitely noticed. Your heartbeat skyrocketed, causing you to hold your breath in an attempt to calm it down. You could feel his own breath caress your face. You were starting to feel more uncomfortable with the position you two were in. Neither of you were trying to get out of it. You were averted your gaze, looking at the closet door.

"Um… Sasuke?" You asked, breaking the silence.

"Found it."

"What?"

Sasuke took out a kunai and slashed at the wire that kept the doors from opening.

"Freedom!" You exclaimed before looking at Sasuke.

"Mind getting off of me?" You shot him an annoyed glance.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, um, thanks." You flung open the door before he had a chance to say anything. The door that Sasuke had removed the wire from flew off its hinges and traveled across the room, crashing into the wall.

"Great. Broke the closet door. Thanks, _Sasuke._"

"_Merry Christmas."_ He replied back wryly.

"Forget about it. I'll just make Akina-neechan pay for it. It's just one door. The other closet door didn't fall off since you didn't slash the wires off of it." You walked over and carefully removed the wiring from the other door. You glanced at the unconscious dog that was lying a few feet away from the destroyed door.

"Did you have to knock it unconscious, Sasuke?"

"It was annoying."

"_Yeah, I'm sure. _And Naruto should be killed for his level of annoyance, hm?"

"Speaking of which…" Sasuke cracked his knuckles, stuffing the present box into his pocket.

"I'm gonna kill him first!" You declared, running out the door and into the snow.

"Not if I get there first!" Sasuke challenged, running past you.

- - x - -

"Where is everyone anyways?" You asked Sasuke.

"Good point." He looked annoyed now. You spotted a figure walking towards you and Sasuke.

"Akina-neechan!"

"Yo, Fuyumi-chan! What are you guys up to?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Looking for Naruto," you and Sasuke said simultaneously.

"Oh, about them… Hopefully those traps weren't enough to kill him…" She looked worried for a second before she brushed the thought aside with a goofy grin.

"Traps?"

"Yeah, I hid his present. If he made it past all my traps, he should currently be wrestling several giant centipedes in a hole in the ground… His present is beyond that hole…"

"**WHAT?!?! **Never mind, he deserves it… But where's Daisuke and Ken?"

"Daisuke and Ken?" You heard a voice ask.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hi guys. If you're looking for Daisuke and Ken, they went to go help Naruto find his present."

There was a big silence. A poof interrupted it.

"Kakashi-kun!" Akina exclaimed.

"Daisuke, Ken, and Naruto seem to be unable to get out of the hold you set up, Akina," He said, not once looking up from his perverted book.

"Oh, then they should be find. I mean, my students should be fine. I don't know about your student though…"

"Really?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and you just watched them argue. Although Akina was doing most of the arguing… Kakashi just put in a few smart comments in between.

"Wait a minute!" You said after Akina and Kakashi had left.

"What is it, Fuyumi?" Sakura asked.

"Akina-neechan never taught Daisuke and Ken how to get out of her 'special' giant centipede hole trap…"

"**What?!?!**" Sakura asked in horror.

"Hn," Sasuke crossed his arms and walked away.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure they can manage on their own. I mean, it _is_ just a hole…" You followed Sasuke. "Come on, Sakura!"

"Um, okay," Sakura said, running after you and Sasuke.

- - x - -

**Meanwhile**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto screamed as he ran away from the giant multi-legged creature.

"**GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**" Daisuke screamed as the many-legged arthropod clung to his body. He ran around, chasing poor Ken and asking him to get it off of him.

"**Stay away from me!**" Ken yelled out in horror, running away from his fellow teammate, not wanting to touch the nasty invertebrate that was currently crawling on Ken.

"**AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto screamed again, crashing into Ken. The horrified Daisuke tripped over Naruto and Ken's bodies. Now in a piled heap, the centipedes crawled over to them. They closed in on the trio with their thin legs, touching the three shinobi's bodies.

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

- - x - -

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Once again, Late Merry Christmas to all my readers!**


	10. New Year Special

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the characters I made. ^-^ **

**Early Happy New Year's to all my readers! I hope you enjoy this New Year's Special! **

**Also tomorrow, I may do the real chapter 9 of Lone Star of the Mist, so look forward to it. **

**Enjoy reading!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) New Year's Special**

**YOUR POV**

You walked towards the bridge where you and the others had decided to meet up. You looked up from the ground and a flash of orange and blue greeted you.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu (Happy New Year), Naruto-kun," you greeted, bowing to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hehe, akemashite omedetou gozaimasu –dattebayo, Fuyumi-chan!" He bowed really quickly before grabbing your wrist, dragging you towards the bridge. You took this chance to see what he was wearing. Naruto was wearing an orange kimono with a blue obi (kimono sash). You noticed that he wasn't wearing his Konoha hitai-ate. Naruto stopped suddenly, almost causing you to crash into him.

"What's wrong?" You asked, turning your head to look at him. His mouth was wide open as he drooled at the person in front of him.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Fuyumi-chan, Naruto!" Sakura greeted, bowing to the two of you. Sakura's face twisted in annoyance as she punched Naruto in the face. While Sakura was lecturing Naruto about drooling over her, you looked at her kimono. Hers was a light pink color which faded into an orange color where the flower decoration was. The flowers were pink and ran from the left side of her hip down her left leg. Her obi was a magenta color. You stopped looking at her when you noticed that she had stopped yelling at Naruto. She was gaping at a certain someone. You sighed and looked at the person.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun," you greeted, bowing at him politely. Sasuke looked at you, Naruto, and Sakura before turning his head to the left, looking in a different direction.

"Akemashite omedetou… (Happy New Year – less polite – can't imagine Sasuke being _that_ polite)" He mumbled, staring off into the distance. You studied his attire. Surprisingly, he, too, was wearing a kimono. It was a dark blue one, matched with an even darker blue obi.

"Yours is so pretty, Fuyumi-chan!" Sakura complimented your dark purple kimono that had sakura flowers along the edges, similar to Sakura's flower design, along with a light pink obi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much), Sakura-san. Yours is pretty as well," You answered back. "Shall we head to the shrine?"

"How about Ken, Daisuke, and Akina-sensei –dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"They told me that they would wait for us at the shrine," You answered back. "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Eh, who cares about him," Naruto shrugged, walking towards the direction of the shrine.

"Agreed. He'll probably show up hours later anyways…" Sakura agreed, following Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke followed as well. You sighed.

'Poor Akina-neechan…' You thought as you attempted to run after the others. 'Stupid kimono. Why did they have to make it so hard to run in one?'

(A/N: *laughs sheepishly* I just reread the first part of LSOTM and realized that I never told you guys how Ken and Daisuke looked like! Along with how Fuyumi's original appearance is like… Ehehehe… I did tell you guys how Akina looked like, but you probably all forgot, so I'll put that in, too. Oops. I'll include it in this one then. )

- - x - -

(A/N: This fortune stuff was off of Wikipedia, okay? Although in the recent Shugo Chara episode, they sort of had something similar… lol)

You finished praying and looked up, waiting for the others to be finished. Once they were all finished, all of you headed towards the front of the shrine.

"Let's draw omikuji paper fortunes!" Sakura cried out, eyes shining with excitement.

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Akina asked.

"_Old_?" Kakashi asked, raising his only showing eyebrow. He briskly walked over to the box, shook it, and took out a small paper slip.

"_Dai-kichi_ (Great blessing)," Kakashi read, smirking at Akina from under his mask. Akina had already drawn a paper when he was reading his own fortune.

"Ha! I got _dai-kichi_ as well, Kakashi-kun! Ahahahahahaha!!!!" Akina laughed out loud.

"It's the same, you know…" You looked at her strangely.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"_Kichi _(Blessing)…"

"Then you have no right to say anything to me! Ahahahahaha!!!" Akina did a small victory dance.

"I don't care, you know…" You turned around when you heard a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried out, staring at his slip of paper in disbelief.

"What did you get, Naruto?" Daisuke asked, staring at Naruto with his brown eyes. He ruffled his brown hair, waiting for Naruto's answer.

"_**Kyou**_!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried.

"_Curse_? Haha, mine's better than yours. I got _sue-kichi _(near blessing)," Daisuke smiled triumphantly.

"Eh? Mine's almost like yours, Daisuke. I got _sue-shou-kichi_ (near small blessing)," Sakura stated, holding up her slip of paper.

"I got the same as you, Sakura. _Sue-shou-kichi…_" Ken said, gazing at the slip of paper with his periwinkle-colored eyes. He sighed and ruffled his black hair. "Tough luck, Naruto." Naruto cried again.

"Sasuke-kun? What did you get?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"_Kichi_ (blessing)…" He mumbled, smirking at the gaping Naruto. "Hn, usuratonkachi, seems you have bad luck as well…"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. He went back to moping.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's just a piece of paper that someone randomly wrote a fortune on. Plus, this 'curse' of yours could come at you at once or gradually throughout the New Year. Don't worry about it. Just because the rest of us got better fortunes that you doesn't mean…" Akina rambled on and on.

"Uh, Akina-neechan? You're not making him feel any better…" You pointed out. Naruto was bawling his eyes out. She wasn't listening.

'Hopefully, his 'curse' isn't something horrifying…'

- - x - -

"The event is called Find Your Destined One! The rules are simple. We will put up a jutsu that will prevent you from seeing anyone else. However, the only things you will see are the bracelets that are given to each person. Each of you will attempt to grab someone's hand, causing the jutsu to wear off, allowing you to see who your 'destined one' is. Supposedly, if the person you grab is of the same gender as you, your love life is hopeless. Ahahahahahahaha!!!" Anko laughed after her announcement.

"The jutsu will automatically wear off once the hanabi (fireworks) go off, meaning you all have 10 minutes to grab someone's hand! Good luck choosing!" Anko laughed and a few of her subordinates appeared. Together, they did a few hand signals.

"Begin!"

"Genjutsu: Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Illusionary Technique: Absolute Darkness)" They yelled, plunging everyone's senses into darkness.

(A/N: It is a real jutsu… It's used during Sandaime Hokage-sama's battle with Orochimaru…)

- - x - -

You sighed. Five minutes had passed and you had been constantly dodging white bracelets coming towards you. You didn't know how Akina had managed to make you participate in this event.

You saw a lone white bracelet walking around.

'I give up. I'm tired of this event. I'll just grab that person. _Forgive me, person who believes that this will end up as true love…"_ You snickered inwardly as you grabbed the person's wrist. The jutsu started to fade and your eyes widened.

You started to laugh. The person glared at you and crossed his arms.

"Shut up," he scowled.

"Mmhmm, we're supposed to be each others' **destined ones, **_Sasuke-kun," _you managed to say in between laughs.

A burst of light in the sky caused you to stop laughing.

"Hey, look, fireworks!" You shouted, immediately sitting down. You pulled on his arm, telling him to sit down. (A/N: Next to you… lol)

Unknown to you and the Uchiha, the both of you were holding hands. (A/N: Awwww…)

A few minutes past before you realized you were holding his hand. A blush appeared across your face.

"Ah- Gomen (Sorry)" You blurted out, pulling your hand away from his. It was silent for a while. You brought your knees up to your face and buried your face into it. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.

- - x - -

**SASUKE'S POV**

Her head fell onto your shoulder softly although her posture didn't change at all. You couldn't move for some reason… Maybe you didn't want to? Who knows?

You stared at her sleeping face, bringing back memories of the past. Quietly, you brushed away the bangs covering her eyes.

(A/N: Aw… My sister was laughing when she was editing this part… XD)

- - x - -

**NARUTO'S POV**

You immediately pounced on the first bracelet you saw with your kage bunshins (shadow clones). The genjutsu (illusionary technique) wore off and you looked at your supposed "destined one" in horror. The other person stared at you in horror as well.

"I WAS TRYING TO LOOK FOR FUYUMI!!! WHAT THE HECK, NARUTO?!?!?!" He screamed at you.

"Oops, my bad… **FORGET THAT!!!** IS THIS WHAT MY CURSE IS?!?!?!" Naruto started to pull out his hair.

- - x - -

**NO ONE'S POV**

"SLURP!"

"_SLURP!" _

"YUM!"

"_DELICIOUS!" _

"Even though, we are losers at love, we are winners at eating ramen!" Naruto yelled out, slurping on his ramen as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Agreed!" His "destined one" said. He, too, had tears streaming down his eyes.

"Naruto? So this is where you were…" Kakashi said, entering the ramen stall with Akina by his side. Naruto stopped eating.

"YOU ENDED UP WITH AKINA-SENSEI?!?!?!" He screamed.

"Yup, meet my destined one, NARUTO!" Akina said. "Muhahahahahaha!!!"

Sakura and Ken came in next.

"What the?!?" Naruto's "destined one" cried out.

"Uh, sorry?" Ken asked. Sakura looked around.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's with me," Fuyumi said. Sasuke came in after Fuyumi.

"WHY DID EVERYONE END UP WITH THE OPPOSITE GENDER – DATTEBAYO???"

"Probably because they had good fortunes… I had an okay one, too, you know. _You_ ruined it by attacking me with kage bunshins (shadow clones)!!!" The genin said, glaring daggers at Naruto.

Fuyumi started to laugh, grabbing her sides.

"**D-Daisuke and- and- Naruto?!?!?!"**

- - x - -

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Also, thank you for the reviews, ****EggrollPerson!**

**I'll do my best on updating ASAP! ^-^ Thanks!**

**Once again, Early Happy New Year's to all my readers!**


	11. Encounter

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the characters I made. ^^ Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Nine – Encounter**

**YOUR POV**

It took only a few minutes to walk over to the Himesa ichizoku's (Himesa clan's) living quarters, or what used to be their living quarters. You entered a certain house, leaving the rest of the group, and gazed at the scene before you. The smell of rotten wood filled the air, and the floor was smeared with ash and scarlet blood. Grabbing onto the decayed wooden slide door, your stomach churned. Soon the mixed smell of mold and death creeped into your nose; your head started to throb in pain, causing you to black out.

**NO ONE'S POV**

As the woman led the way, Akina's face darkened with pain. The rest of the group followed silently until Daisuke suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, where's Fuyumi?" The others turned around.

"Isn't that her over there?" The woman asked, pointing towards Fuyumi, who was walking into a house.

"That's-?!" Akina cried out, running towards the house.

"Wait up – dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, running after her. Everyone else followed after him.

"Not so fast." Akina abruptly stopped in front of the entrance of the house.

"Who just said that?" Naruto asked, standing next to Akina. The rest of the group stood silently behind the two.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Aren't you going to hurry up and help _imouto-chan _(little sister)? After all, she just entered the _**house of the traitor**_…

"What have you done? Answer me! **Anna**!" Akina cried out.

"It's time to unlock her past and reveal the secret of the Himesa ichizoku. Soon, that power will be mine and I will be unstoppable! Even you won't be able to stop me. _**Onee-san**_(older sister)."

"NO! You can't do that! You're going to get yourself killed! STOP IT, ANNA!" Akina made a move towards the door but was stopped by bars of chakra.

"We're trapped?" Kakashi asked, studying the cage of chakra that held them captive.

"No…" Akina fell to her knees and started to sob.

"FUYUMI!!!" Daisuke yelled out, grasping the bars of the cage in an attempt to free himself.

"Calm down, Daisuke…" Ken said, looking at his angered friend.

"Naruto… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in an attempt to calm her fears down.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the panel of chakra appearing in front of the cage.

"Watch and relax for awhile! This will be the best movie you ever watched! Ahahaha…" Anna replied.

"We can only watch her from here? Why is this happening – dattebayo?!?" Naruto yelled out to no one in particular.

**YOUR POV**

You opened your eyes and realized you had fallen unconscious earlier. The pain had disappeared, allowing you to freely move around. You decided to walk further into the house until you reached the living room. You were about to take one step into the room when you studied the ground carefully. It was faint, but lines were visible. The lines made a rectangle shape on the ground. _A hidden door._

Without thinking, you pulled out a kunai, and against your better judgment, you used it to lift the door out of the wooden floor. The moment the kunai brought up the door by a centimeter, you immediately let go of the weapon, causing the door to slam shut and the weapon to clatter to the ground, and shielded your nose from the foul smell protruding from underneath. Fear paralyzed your body momentarily before you made your shaking hands grab the kunai and lift up the door again.

The foul smell came again, but you held your breath and grasped the door with your hands, unsure of whether to lift the door or not. You swallowed and closed your eyes, ripping the door out of the floor. You stared down at the scene before you and your eyes widened. Shock grabbed a hold of your mind as you trembled at the sight before you. Fear paralyzed you once again as you immediately bolted for the entrance. The scene played itself in your head over and over, as if haunting you and reminding you that it was something important. However, you pushed that thought away, trying to erase the image of the skeletons under the wooden floor.

"Help me…" You whimpered as you saw the door to the entrance. Your hope came crashing down as pain paralyzed your body again, causing you to fall to the ground.

"FUYUMI!!!" You heard Akina cry out.

You were unable to move your body but you were able to sense the presence of another person in the hallway that you were in. The person walked over to you and grabbed your wrist, dragging you towards the entrance. The person opened the door and lifted you up by your wrist. You spotted the others in a cage made of chakra.

"Akina-neechan?" You asked, your voice cracking in the process. You were slammed into the wall soon after, causing your vision to blacken for a second before allowing you to identify your captor. Your eyes widened as you stared at the girl before you. The wind blew for a moment, causing her long dark green hair to fly wildly about. Her silver eyes locked with your own onyx black eyes.

"It is time…" She said with a smirk.

"Anna! I'm warning you! Don't do it!" Akina yelled out. Her eyes widened as Anna positioned her right hand in front of your forehead. It started to glow lightly.

"_The lock, rusted. _

_The key, burned. _

_Darkness prevails. _

_Light wanes. _

_Now, I summon the light of amber to restore that lost key. _

_Unlock the lock of darkness which blinds her from the truth!_

_Special jutsu: Kohaku no Kusari!_ (Special technique: Amber's Chain)"

Anna's hand glowed brightly as amber chains shot out from her hands and into your forehead.

Your entire body numbed as memory after memory flashed before your eyes. Tears started to cascade down your face as you looked up at your older sister. She released you from her hold around your neck and stepped back.

Your eyes turned a scarlet red as the sky turned dark, pouring rain down to the Earth.

"Disappear! Get out of my sight! I'm_ not_ a weapon…" You muttered as you slowly got up from the floor.

"I'M NOT A WEAPON! OTOU-SAN! ONII-CHAN!" You sobbed as you grabbed a kunai from the floor and lunged forwards, slashing blindly with the weapon. You cut through the chakra cage that had been imprisoning your comrades. Kakashi darted forward and jumped out of the fissure before the chakra bars reappeared, preventing the rest of the group from escaping.

You turned your attention to Anna and blindly started to lash out at her with your kunai. Anna held her own ground, pulling out her own kunai to deflect your attacks, which were getting harder to block as each second passed.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!" You screamed at her as your eyes glowed brightly.

"Fuyumi, calm down!" Kakashi yelled out, arming himself with a kunai of his own as you lunged towards team 7's jounin-sensei.

"Who are you? Die!" You lashed out at him as Kakashi attempted to deflect your attacks.

"It's me! Hatake Kakashi! Sensei of Team 7!" Your attack stopped in midair as you stared at him questioningly.

"Team… 7…?" A burst of pain took a hold of your mind once more. You stumbled backwards.

'Kill! It doesn't matter who they are! KILL THEM ALL!!!' A voice was ordered in your mind.

"AHHHHHH!!! STOP IT!!!" You screamed out in pain.

After a few seconds, you became silent. You lifted your head up and stared at Kakashi.

"DIE, YOU FOOL!" You lunged at him once more.

Kakashi deflected your kunai and kicked you away from himself, using the chance to pull up his hitai-ate (headband) to use Sharingan. He then grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your back.

"Fuyumi, calm down and think of what you are doing right now!" A loud crack was heard as you ripped your wrist away from Kakashi and attempted to kick him. Kakashi jumped away from you and landed on the nearby pond.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu! (Water Element: Grand Waterfall) [was used in the first Kakashi vs. Zabuza battle]" Kakashi said. Water rose from the pond and crashed down on you. Anna jumped away and onto the cage of chakra, which was floating in the air now. The water disappeared and revealed a weakened you. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared before you. He held up his hand as if to knock you out. Akina got the wrong message, thinking that he was going to kill you.

"NO! STOP, KAKASHI-KUN!!! STOP!!!" Akina yelled out, causing Kakashi to stop. Taking advantage of the moment, you grabbed your kunai, stabbed his thigh, and jumped away from him. Kakashi winced in pain as he pulled the kunai out of his thigh and dropped to his knees. Akina's eyes widened.

"Why… Why is this happening to us…? I don't understand…" Akina asked out loud, sobbing quietly. You held up another kunai as you prepared to finish him off. However, paralysis took a hold of your body, preventing you from moving. Kakashi took this chance to slam you against the wall by your wrists. He locked eyes with your glowing ones. His eyes widened as images flashed before his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out in concern.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?" Naruto yelled out.

"He's in some kind of trance…" Sasuke commented.

**AFTER A FEW MORE MINUTES**

Kakashi backed away from Fuyumi, fell to the ground, and held his head.

"What did I just see?" He looked at you. "What was that?"

Anna made a few hand signs and lunged at you with her glowing right hand.

"_Himesa's Secret Technique: Akai Stealer_ (Red Stealer)!"

She grabbed your arm and positioned her hand in front of your chest. Vines shot out from her arm and pierced your chest in various areas. The vines started to glow as power was taken from you and given to Anna. The glowing stopped and Anna smirked. She released you, causing you to fall to the ground. Anna made a hand sign, disappearing from the area.

Your eyes stopped glowing and reverted to their original color. The last thing you saw before falling unconscious was the worried faces of the two jounin-sensei and the 5 genin.

- - x - -

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. The Past and Yami no Tenshi

**I'm sorry it took a long time for me to update… I was on writer's block… But now I kind of have a rough outline of the story, so I should be able to update faster… But I will probably start updating during summer vacation…**

**I promise that after Fuyumi and the others receive their new mission and finish it, I will start the Chuunin Exams. :)**

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the characters I made. ^^ Enjoy!**

- - x - -

**Lone Star of the Mist (Sasuke Love Story) Chapter Ten – The Past and Yami no Tenshi **

- - x - -

**YOUR POV**

It has been three days since that incident, but you still have not woken up. Everyone visited you every single day in hope that you would wake up. But while you were sleeping, you were dreaming of the past.

- - x - -

**PAST:**

"_Anna-onee-chan?"_

_Anna turned around, looking at the younger you._

"_What's wrong, Fuyumi?" _

"_Why does Akina-nee-sama hate me? Did I do anything wrong?"_

"_What do you mean?" Anna kneeled down and faced you._

"_Well, she always looks at me with filthy eyes…" You wringed your hands together before continuing. "She's scaring me…" You looked up at your older sister with tears in your eyes. _

"_I'm not sure… But I'm sure Akina-onee-san has a good reason… Don't worry about it too much." Anna-onee-chan said with a smile. She reached up and rumpled your hair. _

"_Okay… If you say so…" Your tear-stricken face broke into a smile as you wiped away your tears._

"_Look! It's Sasuke!" Anna said, pointing in the distance. Your face lit up as you raced towards the mentioned boy._

"_**Fuyumi!**__ Isn't it time for you to train? You shouldn't play with your friends anymore! It's for your own safety!" _

_Fuyumi stopped in her tracks, staring up at her older twin brother and then looking at Anna with pleading eyes._

"_And who exactly is __**we, **__Katsutoshi?" Anna asked, glaring at your twin brother._

"_Chichi-ue (father) and me!" Katsutoshi shouted, returning her glare with an equally intense one._

"_But onii-chan! Okaa-chan (Mommy) said that I could play with Sasu-chan today!" Your eyes glistened with tears as you stared up at Anna. You held onto her shirt and attempted to stop trembling._

"_Katsutoshi, I was with Fuyumi when she asked haha-ue (mother). She gave Fuyumi permission to play with Sasuke," Anna said, giving him a glare before looking down at Fuyumi. "Go on, Sasuke's waiting for you." You smiled and then ran towards the young Uchiha._

- - x - -

_~A few days later~_

_In a corner, Orochimaru, Father, and Katsutoshi were having a conversation, while Fuyumi happened to listen at their strange conversation. _

"_Oh it is time! The time where Fuyumi's legendary power will activate! Once it is activated, we will take her and use her like a weapon! It is the perfect plan! What do you think, Orochimaru-sama?" Dad said as he sneered._

"_Yes… It will be perfect, and I will do the honors on activating it… We shall start tonight!"_

"_Of course, you may do the honors, Orochimaru-sama!" Katsutoshi said._

"_Eh? I'm… a… weapon…? I don't want to be used… Is this why they were always being nice to me? Why! WHY! NO! I don't want to be a weapon!" You ran as fast you could until you saw Sasuke._

_Tears streamed down as you hugged Sasuke lightly. Sasuke not knowing what was going on, let you hug him for awhile. _

"_I'm… not a weapon, right Sasu-chan? Right? I'm not going to be used, right?" you hiccupped while looking at him with a tear-stained face._

"_What are you talking about? You're not a weapon… You're just a regular girl, who has some issues…"_

"_I have issues? Hey! I don't have issues!"_

"_Yes, you do…"_

"_Like what?"_

"…"

"_I knew it! You big fat liar! But thanks anyways… I needed that!" You grinned at him as you wiped off the tears on your face. You waved at him while skipping towards your house._

"_She's showing one of her issues… She always skips when she's happy."_

"_It wouldn't be an issue, Sasuke, it would be a bad habit…"_

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_Today, we are staying over at her house for certain reasons…"_

"_Alright!"_

'_Why do I have this strange feeling that something might happen tonight… and it won't be good…' Itachi thought to himself. He looked at Anna and told her that he needs to talk to her for awhile. _

"_Make sure to come when dinner is ready, you two… Too bad that Akina had to go on a mission today, I even made her favorite dish…" Mom called out._

"_HAI!" Both Itachi and Anna yelled out._

_You and Sasuke were talking and laughing while sitting down on the curb._

"_Fuyumi! I need to talk to you… Alone…" As Katsutoshi eyed Sasuke, who glared at him._

_You grabbed Sasuke's arm sleeve and tried to hide behind him._

"_Why are you scared of me? I didn't do anything to you, did I? C'mon it will only take a few minutes… I swear… you will be back to Sasuke in meantime!" he said._

"_Really?" You were unsure._

"_I'm sure he won't hurt you, Fuyu-chan… If you don't come back in 10 minutes, onii-chan and I will go look for you." Sasuke ensured you._

"_Arigato…" You stood up and followed Katsutoshi outside near the bridge._

_POOF_

_Instead of Katsutoshi, appeared a man, who you knew was called Orochimaru. You knew this was bad, so you decided to run for it but he grabbed you in an instant and said, "You are a weapon, my dear child… You're filled with raw power that can destroy this world, if it's not used right… This entire Himesa clan wants to use you like a weapon to take over the world… You cannot hide it forever, child." _

_"You disgusting freak! Let go of me! Sasuke! Itachi-san! Onee-chan! Nee-sama! Okaa-chan! Tasukete (Save me)!" You struggled but failed._

"_Himesa's Secret Technique: Akai Kagi (Red Key)! IT IS TIME!" He placed his red glowing hand and stuck it into your heart and clicked it like a key unlocking a doorknob. He then took out his hand and threw you to the ground._

"_EVERYONE! Someone just activated the power! Stop him!" A person from the Himesa clan yelled out, terror-stricken._

_Everyone grabbed their kunais and headed straight for you._

"_It's too late… It has started… The red eyes!" Orochimaru yelled out before disappearing._

"_I'm not a weapon… I hate everyone… They just want to use me…I want to kill them… I will kill them… Yes… That's what I'll do…" You mumbled as tears flowed. Screaming with anger, you unleashed a huge amount of power, making the house and people burn to the floor. You walked towards the house, and entered._

- - x - -

"_We should go eat now, Itachi-kun… I'm starting to become hungry… I already know that you are going to win this game, so let's go! Cuz I can't win with an empty stomach…" Anna groaned._

"_Fine… But I will win… After we eat…" Itachi said as he stood up. Anna grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dining room._

"_Your hand is warm, Itachi… I wish my hand was as warm as yours… Maybe it's because of your fire technique?" Anna asked innocently._

"_I'm sure it is…" He answered sarcastically._

- - x - -

_With blood splattered all over you, you entered the dining room. Sobbing silently, you grabbed onto your burnt shirt._

"_Fu.. Yu.. Mi..? What's wrong? Fuyu-chan? Why are you crying? Did that Katsutoshi do something to you?" Sasuke asked worriedly._

"_I'm a weapon to the Himesa clan? NO! But… Everyone attacked me… They tried to kill me… So… I should kill them, right? Right, okaa-chan?" You mumbled to yourself, looking up at her with your glowing red eyes._

"_Akai me? (Red eyes?) Sonna. (That can't be) The secret of the Himesa clan was activated? Oh my poor darling…" She hugged you while crying._

"_Okaa-chan… So I didn't do anything wrong?" You asked while hugging her back. The blood smeared onto her white apron. _

"_Of course you didn't do anything wrong… You were just confused awhile ago." She said while patting your back lightly._

'_KILL HER NOW! SHE IS JUST TRICKING YOU AND WANTS TO USE YOU AS WELL! KILL HER!' A voice said._

"_NO!" You pushed her away from you and grabbed your head. Falling to your knees, you quivered at the thought._

'_WHO ARE YOU!' you angrily thought._

'_I… AM YOU! NOW KILL HER!' the voice answered. Slowly giving up to the voice, you started to stand up._

"_Die…" you said quietly.  
_

"_Eh?" mom asked._

"_I said… DIE!" You made another bright power burst; the house started to burn violently. _

_"Move!" Itachi appeared out of nowhere, pushing Sasuke out of the way. Anna followed soon after him but stopped at the sight before her.  
_

_Your mom was bleeding heavily from wounds and was starting to burn from the fire. _

_"Haha-ue!!" Anna cried out but before she could reach her mother, a burning piece of the roof fell, obstructing the teenager from her. Emotions filled her eyes for a moment before they were pushed behind a controlled face expression. She turned to check on Itachi and Sasuke._

_"Thank god. They just passed out..." She said softly. She stood up before looking around, realizing that everyone had either died or was unconscious.__ She realized she was the only one conscious at the moment. She turned around and faced her little sister._

_"Fuyumi..."  
_

- - x - -

_Akina dashed into the house to find Anna holding you by the head. She then threw you on the ground. _

"_YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED EVERYONE! I'LL KILL YOU, HIMESA, ANNA! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Akina grabbed a kunai and darted towards Anna._

A flash of white light consumed your dream as you started to wake up.

**END OF DREAM**

- - x - -

You slowly opened your eyes before shutting them against the piercing bright light. You heard a nostalgic melody from the side of your bed. Turning your head, you found the source of the melody. A light blue and silver colored pocket watch was open and was gently playing the song as the clock did its regular job.

'This melody… Where have I heard it? It feels warm inside, yet cold at the same time…' You thought to yourself as tears automatically came pouring down your cheeks.

The door creaked open as Team 7 came to view. Staring at them and then at the watch, you closed your eyes and quickly wiped the tears before they noticed. They entered the room quietly, which you silently thanked them for.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? When do you think, Fuyumi-chan is going to wake up, dattebayo?" Naruto asked in a whispered manner.

"Just be patient, Naruto… She'll wake up sooner or later…" Kakashi-sensei said as he looked at you with a concerned face. Deep thoughts began to consume his mind.

'My head hurts… Why does it hurt? Where's Akina-nee-chan? I need to talk to her!' You thought to yourself in an impatient manner. A flash of the dream replayed in your mind.

_Instead of Katsutoshi, appeared a man, who you knew was called Orochimaru. You knew this was bad, so you decided to run for it but he grabbed you in an instant and said, "You are a weapon, my dear child… You're filled with raw power that can destroy this world, if it's not used right… This entire himesa clan wants to use you like a weapon to take over the world… You cannot hide it forever, child." _

_"You disgusting freak! Let go of me! Sasuke! Itachi-san! Onee-chan! Nee-sama! Okaa-chan! Tasukete (Save me)!" You struggled but failed._

You frowned slightly and let your hands tighten into fists.

"_Akai me? (Red eyes?) Sonna. (That can't be) The secret of the Himesa clan was activated? Oh my poor darling…" She hugged you while crying._

"_Okaa-chan (Mom)… So I didn't do anything wrong?" You asked while hugging her back. The blood smeared on her white apron._

"_Of course you didn't do anything wrong… You were just confused awhile ago." Mom said while patting your back lightly._

'Okaa-san… Did you know about this beforehand? Why didn't you tell me! Is it because I was a kid?' Letting the blanket touch your face, you tightly grabbed onto it.

'_KILL HER NOW! SHE IS JUST TRICKING YOU AND WANTS TO USE YOU AS WELL! KILL HER!' A voice said._

"_NO!" You pushed her away from you and grabbed your head. Falling to your knees, you quivered at the thought._

'_WHO ARE YOU!' you angrily thought._

'_I… AM YOU! NOW KILL HER!' the voice answered. Slowly giving up to the voice, you started to stand up._

"_Die…" you said quietly.  
_

"_Eh?" mom asked._

"_I said… DIE!" You made another bright power burst; the house started to burn violently. _

_"Move!" Itachi appeared out of nowhere, pushing Sasuke out of the way. Anna followed soon after him but stopped at the sight before her.  
_

_Your mom was bleeding heavily from wounds and was starting to burn from the fire. _

Holding your breath for a few seconds, you thought to yourself, 'Was I really the one that killed her?' Slowly you let it out as you went more in depth with your dream.

"_I'm not a weapon… I hate everyone… They just want to use me…I want to kill them… I will kill them… Yes… That's what I'll do…" You mumbled as tears flowed. Screaming with anger, you unleashed a huge amount of power, making the house and people burn to the floor._

'This is a lie! I don't remember any of this! Then what… Then how come I… don't remember… my childhood…' As you started to open them slightly, your eyes shimmered with light tears; you saw Naruto looking down at you with worried eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei! She's awake, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Kakashi-sensei's arm for him to see.

Ignoring them, you closed your eyes and tightened your grip on your head this time, and listened to the melody play.

- - x - -

_Darkness everywhere… Feathers… White…? Lust for blood… Cold… Silver chains… Water… _

_There is something coming after you… You are now running away from something big… Something so big, that it could eat you… _

_Blood… Lots of blood… _

_A voice… Save me… Your voice… _

_Something grabbed your hair… It's pulling you towards it… _

_The melody… _

_A girl…?_

- - x - -

"Oi, Fuyumi! Can you hear me? It's me!" Kakashi-sensei started to shake me violently. His eyes were filled with worry. Your eyes started to glaze.

- - x - -

"_It's almost time, you fool! For I, Yami no Tenshi, shall take control of your body forever!" The girl, who looked exactly like me, choked me to the ground and whispered, "But… You are very lucky that the woman from earlier took most of my powers or else, you would have withered away like a weed on the ground." She took out a kunai and swiftly was about to stab you in the head as your eyes widened with fear, screaming for help._

- - x - -

"STOP IT!!!" You pushed Kakashi-sensei away and sat up before shivering in fear. Grabbing the watch, you closed it with haste. Kakashi-sensei was talking to you, but all you could hear was the words, "Take control of your body". Your eyes turned to the team. Thinking that you were in pain or something, they looked at you with worried eyes. But all you could see was the girl… No… An identical you with the kunai in hand, ready to kill, and ready to burn you into ashes. You slowly backed away from them and quickly opened the window beside your bed; you swiftly took off from there as startled voices started to fade away.

- - x - -

**WITH TEAM 7**

"What… was that?" Sakura asked while looking at the direction where you took off.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous. Now go!" Kakashi ordered as he started to think about what had just happened.

'What was that watch? It wasn't there when we last visited… It seems I'll need to investigate a bit…' Kakashi-sensei thought to himself.

- - x - -

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
